Friendships Know No Evil
by NekoBlue
Summary: Trunks has a strange dream. Is it just a dream or is it something else?


Heyo! Welcome minna! this is based on a dream I had. Well its sort of a dream/daydream mixed o.o; I had a lot of time that day.. don't ask.. ^^; anyways here it is and if you like I will continue it! 

~Disclaimer: Blood is red, Bulma's hair is blue I don't own DBZ so you cant sue! :P 

~Japanese meanings: 

Sensei- teacher

Kun- close guy friend 

San- said out of respect like Mr. Mrs. etc.. 

Chan- close friend blabla Im sure u all know what this means (-.-;) 

Ikari- anger, hatred 

Now continue on with the story! 

~*~

A soft breeze lifted a few strands of violet colored locks from his face it was so quite. He was dreaming.. or was he remembering? He couldn't be sure. He looked down and saw a field...or what was left of one. The remnants of old buildings where crumbled around a makeshift field. The grass was a light dieing green ...like everything else around it. He couldn't quite see what was down there... even with his Saiya-jin senses it was hard to make out what was going on down below he heard a sound... and the sound was coming closer.. that's when he spotted them...or should he say he? there he was down below. He was seeing himself well not himself as he was now but as he was then.. when he was a child. He remembered this! this was right after the androids killed his Sensei Gohan. When his life turned from horrible to a living hell. He continued to stare down below to see what would happen next. He watched as his 13 year old self walked side by side with a girl that looked to be about the same age. Funny... he didn't remember this girl... From above he could only see the top of her head it was a very light brown.. turning to the color of golden brown or lighter. Why couldn't he remember that girl? He continued to watch curiosity ridding his mind. His younger version sat down on what looked like to be the remaining piece of a wall. 

The girl sat down beside him. They started to talk Trunks had to strain to hear the conversation. 

__

Trunks-kun.. I'm sorry for your loss I know how much Gohan-san meant to you. The girl's voice was quite but clear. 

Younger Trunks kept his eyes to the ground not willing to show the tears that where forming. He nodded his acknowledgement to her. 

__

I will get them Ikari-chan...I will kill them for what they did to Gohan-san. 

Trunks tensed he new that wasn't a statement ....it was a promise. He watched as the girl wrapped a arm around his counterparts shoulder in a slight but comforting hug. 

__

I know you will Trunks-kun... Her voice was quieter then before, Trunks could barely hear it from where he was. 

__

Trunks.. I'm sorry for what happened...and I'm sorry that I cant stay any longer with you to help. The girls arm dropped as the younger Trunks head shot up to stare at her with confused hurt eyes. 

__

What.. what do you mean? where are you going? you cant leave me to! not you too! His eyes were frantic and panicked as fresh tears started to form. His only friend was leaving him.. first Gohan now Ikari.. did kami-sama hate him so much? 

__

Trunks...I'm sorry.. I'm truly sorry.. but I cant stay any longer.. I've already spent my four years...my time's up. The girl kept her eyes to the ground as hot tears started to form but she refused to let him see her cry not willing or wanting to look at Trunks...how could she just leave him? especially right after he just lost his friend and sensei Gohan. But how could she stay? she knew her time here was up. If she did stay.. it would mean staying in the mortal realm and then others could track her down. And if they found her... they found Trunks. She couldn't stay here any longer it was too dangerous for her as well as for Trunks. Staying was definitely out. But maybe she could make it less painful for him. 

__

Trunks I cant stay.. but I can come back in 10 years... I know that might seem along time but... but if you don't remember me until that time... it wont hurt... She looked up into Trunks eyes. His eyes were red and puffy from the fresh tears he looked at her shocked she didn't want to make Trunks forget her.. the best part of her life was here with him.. even with the war with the androids and the hiding. This was the best life she had known. This was her childhood this would be the happy memories she would hold onto during her life. 

__

I am sorry Trunks....you were the best thing that has ever happened to me... She whispered. 

Trunks watched the scene below him as the girl wrapped her arms around a startled and confused version of his younger self. A bright light surrounded the two and spread out like a wave bathing everything around it. 

Trunks had to shield his face with his arm in attempted to keep the light out but he could feel it shaking his entire body...

__

Trunks..

Trunks...please don't forget me.

~*~ 

**__**

10 Years later in the Reikai world

~*~

Ikari temper was running on empty. She hadn't slept in a month.. a whole month! She growled underneath her breath. _This is so stupid!_ She was getting sick of the hunting the hiding.. the killing...well not really the killing. A cruel smirk formed on her dark blood red lips as she stared at the demon before her. _A earth demon.. this should be fun. _She smirked more and stared coldly at the dark green demon before her. He was wearing what looked like an oversized cherry tree leaf it was wrapped around his lower body with a dark brown vine. His skin was a dark shade of forest green like all earth demons he was covered with grime and dirt it was almost hard to make out his actual skin color. His hair was wild and unruly it was a dark soil brown. He held a battle axe in his left hand... an impressing looking battle axe she noticed. She smiled to herself that could get her a pretty penny on the black market. Even with her mind running around with how much she could haggle that axe off for her instincts were still as sharp as ever. She hardly even noticed that she grabbed the silver plated battle axe by the hilt before it was crushed into her skull. She blinked..._he's fast.. I'll have to watch that. _She smirked as she brought the demon forward and slammed her knee into his unprotected ribcage the sound of bones breaking beneath her knee where music to her ears. 

~*~

Okie there it is! so if u like please write and review if u didn't like and want it never to be continued please write and review. And if you have any comments suggestions etc please write and review! lol 

So if u didn't get what I was trying to say ill say it now... **Write and Review! **


End file.
